Epistole
by Tilicho
Summary: Lettres ouvertes aux personnages d'Harry Potter...
1. Lettre à Lucius Malefoy

Lucius,  


  


Je ne te demande pas comment tu vas. Car tu vas mal. Même si tu n'en as pas conscience...  
Sache qu'il est trop tard, désormais. Tu ne peux plus faire demi-tour...   
Cette marque sur ton bras, tu la porteras toute ta vie. Ces morts te poursuivront toujours, où que tu ailles. Cette lueur verte restera toujours comme un voile d'émeraude devant tes yeux... Et ces deux mots, ce passeport pour la mort... Ils ne s'effaceront jamais.  
Tu as vu trop grand, Lucius... Tu te voyais déjà prendre sa place, n'est-ce pas ? Tu croyais que ta puissance surpasserait la sienne, que tu le vaincrais...  
Ah, tu aurais eu belle allure sur le trône des ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, il ne t'appartenait pas. Tant pis pour toi, Lucius.  
Tu as vu trop grand... Ton ambition démesurée te joue des tours. Tu peux tuer sans sourciller, mais il te reste la faiblesse, Lucius, comme un boulet au pied.  
Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un Seigneur Noir. Ta famille est là, et IL peut en faire ce qu'il veut... Tente la mutinerie, le complot et... Adieu Narcissa et Drago.  
Drago... Tu voudrais bien qu'il suive tes traces, n'est-ce pas ? Il a ce regard de Malefoy, comme tu l'aimes, cette tête haute, cette ambition démesurée... Et pourtant, au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il est différent de toi.   
Ne te cache pas la vérité, Lucius... Malgré tout les espoirs que tu mets en lui, tu n'es pas le modèle de ton fils. Bien entendu, il t'admire, cela va de soi...  
Mais il sent que sa vie est ailleurs. Tu le sais tout aussi bien que lui. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi te cacher tout ça ? La valeur n'est pas forcément là où tu as trouvé ta force. Il y autre chose, Lucius, autre chose que le sang, autre chose que les larmes, et que cette absurde jouissance, si malsaine, qui est la tienne...  
Au fond de toi, tu rêves d'un autre idéal, d'une autre vie, d'un autre paradis... Mais tu ne sais comment les atteindre. Quand tu veux emprisonner le vent, tes mains se referment sur la poussière... Quand tu veux emprisonner l'eau, ton coeur s'assèche encore plus... Il est trop tard, Lucius, bien trop tard...   
J'essaie de te sauver, mes mots sont trop vains, mais je n'ai que cela à t'offrir. De toute façon, je te le répète, il est trop tard...  
Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, j'ai pitié de toi... J'ai envie de te sauver, de te sortir la tête de l'eau, de t'aider... Par delà l'horreur de tes actes, je vois tes yeux perdus... Sous ton ombrageuse capuche, ils luisent encore...  
Et je te regarde osciller, un pied dans le vide, l'autre dans un équilibre instable sur une poutre trop fine en plein milieu du ciel... Pourtant, tu avances, Lucius, toujours, persuadé que tu atteindras l'autre bout, sauf...   
Persuadé que cette traversée, tu ne peux que la réussir, que la chute est impossible.  
Et si tu tombes, Lucius, y'aura-t-il un filet pour te retenir ? Qui te sauvera ?  
Personne, car personne ne sera là. Les amis des ténèbres ne sont pas les plus loyaux... Achève ta traversée, ou tombe. Mais personne ne te retiendra.  
  
Tu as choisi la nuit, Lucius, la nuit et le mal. Seules les ténèbres amortiront la chute,_ ta_ chute qui s'annonce déjà...  
  
Que Dieu te pardonne.


	2. Lettre de Sirius à Remus

Cher Remus,  
  
Je sais que je ne posterai jamais cette lettre. Elle rejoindra le tas poussiéreux au fond de ma cellule. Jamais tu ne me sauras innocent, jamais je ne serai à nouveau ton frère.  
Azkaban, on en avait entendu des rumeurs, des chuchotements... Tout en étant à mille lieux de comprendre la douleur qui pouvait te prendre ici.  
Je pleure dans le noir, comme un enfant, un animal que je suis redevenu. L'endroit pue l'agonie, le désespoir et la folie. Seules les ténèbres répondent à mon appel douloureux.  
Parfois, un détraqueur vient emmener l'un d'entre nous, pour un ultime baiser... Alors les autres hurlent, font tinter leurs chaînes sur les grilles des cachots... Certains restent prostrés contre un mur, et attendent que ça passe... Mais la plupart implorent la mort.  
Emmenez-moi ! Prenez-moi ! Aspirez-moi ! Voilà ce qu'ils crient.  
La folie est un virus, ici... Un virus qui se transmet à une vitesse affolante, empoisonnant, emprisonnant toute chose.  
Je tente de rester humain, peut-être que c'est peine perdue. Patmol m'aide dans ma lutte. Ah ! On n'avait pas pensé à ça en devenant animagi... Et pourtant, quel bonheur de redevenir animal... Cesser de penser. Toujours mal, bien sûr, mais c'est plus abstrait...  
Je veux survivre, Remus. Je suis innocent. Combien de fois l'ai-je hurlant en me jetant contre la pierre froide du mur, jusqu'à l'assommement ? Je suis innocent. Je n'ai pas tué Peter.  
Queudver vit toujours...  
C'était lui le Gardien du Secret, et pourtant, j'ai assassiné James et Lily, sans le vouloir...  
Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? J'avais peur qu'IL les trouve... Je ne pouvais porter le secret sur mes épaules plus longtemps... Alors j'ai pensé à Peter, je me suis dit qu'un être aussi abject n'inquiéterait jamais Voldemort. Et là était ma faute...  
Il est devenu le Gardien du Secret, et les a livrés à Voldemort...  
Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Pete comme James, ou toi. Il n'était pas mon frère... Et pourtant, j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui. Alors pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi les avoir trahi ?  
Je suis las, Remus, tellement las ! Oh, comme Poudlard est loin maintenant... Je ne sais rien de ce qui se passe au dehors. On prévoit une visite du Ministre bientôt... Enfin un humain à qui parler. Je veux dire, un humain sain, qui m'expliquera la vie de l'autre côté de mon mur.  
Remus, je pleure... Qui aurait pu le penser ? Moi qui souriait toujours, mon âme est brisée. Si je revois un jour le soleil, l'éclat ne sera plus le même... Il s'en trouvera terni, sale...  
A la fois j'espère, à la fois je meurs.  
Chaque jour est une nouvelle torture. Combien de temps tiendrai-je encore ?  
Aide-moi, Remus...  
Aide-moi à vivre...  
  
Ou alors aide-moi à mourir.  
  
Je pense à toi, plus que jamais, et je pleure.  
  
Sirius.


	3. Lettre de Lily à Harry

Godric's Hollow, un soir d'octobre au coin du feu,  
  
Cher Harry,  


  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de nous... Je veux dire de James, ton père, et de moi. De toi non plus, d'ailleurs. Cette lettre, je l'ai écrite au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose à nous, tes parents... Pour que tu saches d'où tu viens.  
Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au moment où tu lis ces mots, c'est le jour de tes quinze ans. Tu vas certainement entamer très prochainement ta cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard, et en attendant, tu profites de tes vacances. J'espère que tu connais des temps plus cléments que ceux que nous vivons actuellement... Peut-être que Voldemort a été réduit à néant, que Dumbledore a réussi ce que personne d'autre jusqu'à maintenant n'a pu faire. Peut-être que tu vis entouré d'amis, que Peter, Remus, Sirius et tous ceux que nous avons aimé sont avec toi à cette heure... Seules des suppositions me viennent à l'esprit.  
Ici, à Godric's Hollow, tu dors dans ton berceau. Nous sommes le soir d'Halloween et des enfants viennent sonner à la porte de temps en temps. Ca t'amuse énormément... Même si le magicien à qui tu as arraché sa barbe l'était certainement moins.  
Assise à mon bureau, j'écris cette lettre, tandis que James lit un livre de Quidditch, allongé par terre. De temps à autre, tu ouvres tes yeux verts encore purs et ton père soutient ce regard d'émeraude en souriant.  
Tu es un bébé déjà très éveillé. Tu comprends une grande part de ce que nous racontons et tu aimes beaucoup voler la baguette magique de ton père pour nous jouer des tours plus ou moins dévastateurs. Ce que tu préfères par dessus tout, c'est faire léviter les gnomes de jardin à travers la maison. Parfois, tu cries avec un sourire ravi : Cou's d'nom ! et envoie les pauvres gnomes au travers les pièces à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ca amuse d'ailleurs énormément ton père qui dit que tu deviendras certainement quelqu'un.  
Moi, je suis comme la plupart des mères : attendrie, trop gentille, émerveillée. Peut-être trop clémente, mais c'est comme ça. Un enfant de l'amour est toujours traité de la sorte et d'ailleurs, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, si on considère ton sourire béat. James râle de temps en temps que je risque de t'irriter la peau à force de caresses et de baisers. Mais il ne résiste pas longtemps, c'est un véritable papa-poule.  
Pour ce qui est de ton parrain, nous avons hésité longuement entre Sirius, Peter et Remus... Peter nous a toujours été très fidèle, très dévoué... Nous pouvons lui confier le moindre secret, le moindre souci, il gardera tout pour lui, et nous conseillera toujours. Remus, quant à lui, est une personne pleine de réserve et de sagesse. Sous des airs plaisantins et enjoués, c'est un homme d'une maturité extraordinaire, avec une très bonne vision des choses et des gens. Il sait toujours quoi faire, il est toujours là pour nous.  
Pourtant, nous avons décidé de choisir Sirius... Remus et Peter suivront certainement pour tes frères et soeurs ! Ces derniers, à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, t'entourent peut-être... Je me demande où vous vivez... Sûrement chez l'un de ces trois amis.  
Si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, vous vivriez certainement chez ma soeur, Pétunia, et son mari, Vernon. Je crois qu'ils ont un fils du même âge que toi... Je ne me souviens plus de son prénom. En vérité, les liens conservés avec ma famille sont très faibles. Mes parents se sont peu à peu détachés de moi depuis ma sortie de Poudlard et mon entraînement intensif d'Auror. Mon mariage avec James n'a rien arrangé. Pétunia, quant à elle, est effrayée par la sorcellerie, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais, je te confierai que ces sacrifices ne sont rien à côté du bonheur que j'éprouve à vivre dans cette famille, entourée de James et toi. Peu importe les concessions, tout ce que je désire, c'est rester auprès de vous.  
La famille de James, quant à elle, a subi un triste sort. Ton parrain t'en a peut-être déjà parlé, bien que ce genre de sujets soit douloureux pour lui. Sa famille a été décimée par le Mage Noir, celui qui répond au nom de Voldemort, et que j'ai déjà évoqué dans le début de la lettre. De ses frères, ses soeurs, ses parents, ses cousins, ou tous les autres, il ne reste personne.  
Je crois que cela fait partie des raisons qui l'ont poussé à devenir Auror. Il veut se battre, pour pouvoir espérer qu'un jour, Voldemort ne sévira plus, que le monde des sorciers redeviendra sûr pour tous. Il veut croire que personne ne subira plus ce que les Potter ont subi.  
La famille Potter a toujours été une grande famille parmi les sorciers, c'est ce que j'ai appris de la bouche de Dumbledore... Dans son sang coule une force tout aussi indéniable qu'inexplicable, un flot magique hors du commun. A en voir les miracles que tu produis, une baguette dans les mains, tu as hérité de ce don incroyable. Mais nous n'en avons pas besoin pour être fiers de toi...  
Toutefois, il te faut faire attention... Ce don, comme je l'ai appelé, peut se faire malédiction. C'est pour cette raison que Voldemort est à notre recherche. De tout son coeur, il veut nous retrouver, nous anéantir, parce qu'il a peur de nous. Il a peur de ce que James, ou toi, pourriez engendrer en tentant de lui résister, de le renverser.  
Notre seule garantie de sûreté est Peter. Tous nos espoirs sont placés en lui, et mon coeur me dit que nous avons raison de lui faire confiance. Malgré tout, j'écris cette lettre, car il y a toujours un mais, une imperfection dans l'engrenage...  
Nous avons utilisé le sort appelé communément Sortilège de Fidelitas. Il consiste à placer un secret dans le coeur d'un être en qui nous avons totalement confiance. Le secret ne pourra être découvert que de son plein gré... Peter a accepté d'être le Gardien du Secret de notre couple. Lui seul détient l'élément qui permettrait à des personnes malfaisantes de s'engouffrer chez nous, et il ne sera révélé que par sa volonté.  
Dans un premier temps, c'était à Sirius qu'appartenait cette responsabilité. Seulement, il avait peur de l'accepter, ce que nous avons immédiatement compris. Dans le fond, il avait raison, Voldemort l'aurait trouvé trop vite, et qui sait quelle torture il aurait pu lui faire subir pour obtenir notre secret ? Lorsqu'il nous a confessé ce mal-être, il a pensé à Peter.  
Depuis toujours, Peter est considéré comme un être faible par les autres. Voldemort ne se doutera certainement pas que nous avons pu en faire notre Gardien. Quelle grossière erreur ! Nous avons entière confiance en lui, et nul ne peut soupçonner la puissance de son flux magique. Lui-même ne la connaît pas, d'ailleurs. C'est un allié de choix pour le camp de ceux qui luttent contre le joug de la magie noire. Le jour où il prendra conscience de la force de ses pouvoirs, alors tout prendra un nouveau tournant, j'en suis certaine. Mais il faut lui laisser le temps d'apprécier la puissance de ses dons.  
A vrai dire, Harry... Je crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Tout est si sûr, pour nous ! Nous sommes bien protégés, nous vivrons...  
Pourtant, alors que sept heures sonnent à l'église du village, que la nuit s'installe, je m'apprête à sortir dans le froid pour envoyer cette lettre à Sirius.  
Je ne sais de quoi sera fait notre avenir... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je te vois vivre, Harry, je te sens près de moi, si beau, si pur, si fort... Et que je t'aime.  
Je sais que ton coeur bat, que tes yeux verts pétillent, que ton rire résonne dans la maison... Je sais que tu es notre fils, à James et à moi.  
Cette lettre sera celle de ta maman, Harry. Je t'aime...  
  
A en mourir.  
  
Liliann Rose Potter.


	4. Merci à mes reviewers !

A tous mes reviewers que ze remercie très fort euh ! (Au passage, la lettre Lily-Harry est le chapitre final d'une de mes fics, d'où l'impression peut-être de déjà-vu pour certains ;o))  
  
Miss Tambora : Merciii beaucoup... :o) Chuis en train de tourner des ptites phrases dans ma tête pour la prochaine lettre...Aha, à qui vais-je l'adresser ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de Tiliiii, gloire et Hp !! (-_-)  
  
SwEet C@NdY : Mercii ! la suite arrive, promis.  
  
Math : Merci beaucoup, j'essaie d'en faire d'autre...Je réfléchis à qui...  
  
Padmacho : La lettre ? De moi, même s'il me connaît pas, lol. (Sans déc ?)  
  
Melusine d'Oratlante : Merci beaucoup... ^_^ La suiiiiiiiiite arriiiiiive... ;o)  
  
Raf : Vaou ^_^ Ben m'ci, Raf ! Prochain chapitre, certainement lettre ouverte à Albus Dumbledore... Affaire à suivre !  
  
Raf : Vaou ^_^ Ben m'ci, Raf ! Prochain chapitre, certainement lettre ouverte à Albus Dumbledore... Affaire à suivre !  
  
MmeCreed : Une lettre à Severus ? Brillante idée :D Oui, je m'y mettrai un de ces jours, merci pour l'idée :D  
  
Alana Chantelune : :o) Pour les prochaines lettres, il y aura sûrement Severus, comme me l'a suggéré Mme Creed, et également à Dumbledore :o) Ensuite, je sais pas... Là, je compte également rajouter le chapitre final d'une de mes fics... (Ordre du Phénix)  
  
Raf : Vouaip, j'ai un peu plein de projets... Je vais rajouter une lettre Lily-Harry, ne t'inquiète pas ;o)  
  
Siria Potter : A bientôt pour les autres, lol ;o) T'inquiète pas, je vais continuer :o)


End file.
